All There Is
by Semmi
Summary: Sneaking around. Finding places. Making out with your inanimate object of a boyfriend. Life in the castle was good. CogsworthxLumiere


**All There Is by Semmi**

**Author's Note**: Written for Yuletide 2008. I in no way own the characters I'm warping since I'm sure Disney doesn't dabble in speculative relationships between inantimate figures they created.

------

It was odd adjusting to life as an inanimate object. It was even odder adjusting to life as a gay inanimate object. They'd settled into a routine and after a couple months no one was questioning the mechanics of how they worked anymore. The panic had died down and mundane life had set in again, except Lumiere was determined to make sure life wasn't mundane and he was equally determined to drag Cogsworth into whatever he was getting up to now.

"Lumiere," Cogsworth hissed, "where do you think you're going? We have rules set up now that are entirely different from the previous ones and one of those is mmph-" Cogsworth was cut off as Lumiere dragged him into a room and pressed him up against the wall wrapping his brass arms around Cogworth's wooden body and pressing his wax face up against Cogworth's glass one and Cogsworth lost himself in the sensation. They'd been in this state for years now and as obnoxious as Lumiere was when they weren't _together_ Cogsworth still couldn't get enough of him.

Finally he pulled away, not that he needed to. One of the first things they'd tested out was the necessity of breathing in these forms (not that they had lungs, a prerequisite for breathing) and had found out pretty quickly that they could go on for as long as they liked.

"What is this Lumiere," Cogsworth asked as he looked around the room. The room, closet actually, was decorated in green and red hangings with holly and mistletoe everywhere and white bedding sitting in the middle. The only lighting came from Lumiere which made sense since other candles got pretty nosy. Servants. They were servants not candles and he couldn't forget that. He wasn't a clock and Lumiere wasn't a candelabrum no matter how they looked.

"Merry Christmas," was all Lumiere said and Cogsworth was rather blindsided.

"You, you set this up for us?" They never talked about what was between them. Around the others Lumiere still tried to pick up anything that was vaguely female, much worse now than when they'd been…alive. Breathing. Human. And Cogsworth still tried to control everything and keep order, but somehow when they were alone together that melted away and they just were. Sometimes they'd go months without taking the time to be with each other and other times they'd start going crazy if they didn't meet every day, but they'd never had a _room_. Never anything formal.

"Do you want to lie down?" Lumiere asked ignoring the question. The answer was obvious anyway.

"But we don't need to," Cogsworth said confusedly, "And won't you burn the sheets? And _me_?"

Lumiere made an annoyed sound. "I have gotten better over the years at controlling the fire."

"And who was it who set fire to the drapes in the dining hall last week?"

"Point. But let's lie down." And with that Lumiere moved towards mound of white and bent his midsection (another thing Cogsworth would never understand. He was made of _brass_. Brass didn't bend like that.) and got himself lying down without burning anything. He patted the space next to him and Cogsworth found himself shuffling over.

"How am I supposed to get down there?" Unlike Lumiere he didn't bend and falling straight back would certainly end in disaster.

"Turn around." Deciding for once not to argue, Cogsworth did.

The room suddenly dimmed and Cogsworth felt warm wax lightly touching his back. "Lean back," Lumiere said, his voice deepening subtly and without thinking Cogsworth did and he soon found himself lying on his back for the first time in years.

"Ohh," he moaned, "I didn't think it would feel so good to be in blankets in this form."

"I know, it is amazing and I am a genius."

"And a humble too."

"But of course," Lumiere said as he twitched one of Cogsworth's hands and Cogsworth slapped his hands away from his face. Then he was being rolled onto his side and about to protest when bronze arms wrapped around him. A clock and a candelabrum spooning. How odd.

"Odder than a clock and a candlestick kissing in dark corners of a castle?" Ok maybe he'd said that out loud.

Cogsworth didn't answer and instead voiced his next thought. A thought he shouldn't be having because who knew if it would ever come true and they'd all taught themselves long ago not to hope for it but he couldn't help it.

"Will we still be…this" Cogsworth asked waving his hand vaguely at the two of them, "when we're human again?" He'd known what he was like as a human and he knew what Lumiere was like as well and they hadn't given each other the time of day then.

Lumiere was silent for a moment and then he drew Cogsworth closer and Cogsworth could feel the wax of his face against his back, the long skinny brass arms holding him tight.

"You're Cogsworth and I'm Lumiere. That's all there is."


End file.
